


Window (100 word challenge)

by LainaLee



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: 100 word challenge, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate bodily reactions, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainaLee/pseuds/LainaLee
Summary: Why does Darcy stare out of windows? Inspired by elag's "Missing" on fanfiction.net and Colin Firth's performance in the 1995 BBC miniseries version.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Window (100 word challenge)

Mr. Darcy had a problem. His body reacted immodestly when near Miss Elizabeth. He found facing windows or sitting at a desk penning a letter to be suitable solutions. While he longed to walk with her and Miss Bingley, he dared not set down his closed book, instead said he could "admire them better" from there.

When Miss Lydia visited, in a childish pique, excited about the upcoming ball, she ran around the garden and noticed Mr. Darcy through the window. On the carriage ride home she exclaimed: "Mr. Darcy has a huge sword. Denny's is nothing to it."


End file.
